


do me, daddy

by faintroze



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Choi San, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hot Single Dad Seonghwa, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, San Has Daddy Issues, Top Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintroze/pseuds/faintroze
Summary: People say that cheating with your boyfriend's best friend is the worst somebody can do. San doesn't have a single doubt that cheating with your boyfriend's dad is so much worse. He thinks about it while carefully walking the way to Wooyoung's father room, where Mr. Park is waiting for him.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 21
Kudos: 208





	do me, daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was living in my mind rent free been months and I just couldn't get over the thought of hot single dad(ddy) Seonghwa... I did wooyoung dirty lmao but I had too
> 
> I'M WARNING YOU this is pure filthy, I'm serious. Read at your own description and don't forget this is a fic about cheating, characters are mean and h*es, basically, lol. Hope you guys enjoy!

San _really_ shouldn't be doing this.

Cheating is wrong, anyone knows. Cheating with your boyfriend or girlfriend's best friend is worse, people say. San doesn't have a single doubt that cheating with your boyfriend's _dad_ is so many levels worse.

Although It's not like stopping right now would make it up for it. He already gave himself to the older man, so many times and in some positions that poor Wooyoung couldn't ever dream of.

He regrets not putting on his shoes as soon as he walks out of the bedroom, distracted on being cautious to not produce any sound that could disturb his boyfriend's sleep. He's lucky Wooyoung is a heavy sleeper and got a bit drunk with wine earlier, otherwise he wasn't sure he could slip away easily.

A sudden blow of chill wind makes the hairs on the back of his head rose. They forgot a window open, he realized. It's the one in the kitchen. Placing his fingers in the handle, he gets briefly mesmerized by the view. Aside from the opportunity of being fucked good, this one beach house from the Park's family in special is absolutely gorgeous. It's terribly hot during the day and the water is amazing. Unfortunately, the weather is a bitch and some days it can get very cold at night. Today is one of these occasions.

Shaking his head, he closes the window shut and continues his way to the room. It's not too far but the wooden floor is cold and his feet are freezing by the time he stops in front of the door. 

He doesn't waste time knocking. He turned the knob, got in and carefully locked it. He turns around to check the room. The bed is empty and the sheets ruffled around, as if the owner had struggled to get comfortable. The older is smoking by the porch, letting the wind take away the smoke. It doesn't stink. Mr. Park is picky with his things and only chooses the best. San also became used to the taste on his tongue. It's not the cigarette that makes San pout. Instead…

“Aren't you finished yet?” he said, pouting harder when the man looks at his way. He is only wearing a thin white shirt, unbuttoned all the way down. It's kind of sexy, all that milky skin on display, he can take a peek of a hardened nipple when the cold air around them shifts the material just right. He forces himself to look away, swallowing before mumbling. “It's cold... how do you manage to wear something like that right now?”

Mr. Park chuckles as if he made the silliest of the questions and throws the cigarette away through the open window.

“It's not that cold, San-ah. You are just being a baby again. Come here,” he spread his legs just a bit. He is wearing thin short's as well and they wrap nicely around the defined muscles of his thighs. San has a hard time focusing and Seonghwa clears his throat and speaks again. There is no place left to objections this time. “Sit on my lap. I'm warming you up today.”

His body reacts on his own to this tone. It's maddening how he instantly complies, straddling the elder's lap and melting when he supports him by the back of his thighs, kneading the flesh between his fingers. He attaches his mouth to his ear and licks his lobule. The contact makes him gasp, thighs twitching on the elder's hold when the wet muscle manipulates it.

“That's a good boy.” he hummed, honey-smooth voice so low and close it makes him shudder. Plush lips are now trailing down and he immediately tilt his head to the side, eager to obey. He thrives for the praises. For the sweet way only Seonghwa can do him, wrecking him and then building him back piece by piece himself.

The wet muscle leaves a wet trail along his neck. Seonghwa knows that he's not allowed to mark. He feels tempted, sometimes. It's so cute the way San trashes and whines in protest when he puts just a bit more pressure than usual. 

San doesn't let him have that much fun, though. He grinds against the hard bulge below his ass, urging the older and smiling when he gets out of him a surprised gasp. Mr. Park squeezed his ass harder, locking his eyes into his and arching his eyebrows.

“Do you did as I told you?”

A blush makes his way to his cheeks. It was a bit embarrassing fingering himself with Wooyoung snoring just a door away from him, with no idea of what he was doing and for who. He didn't dare to let embarrassment stop him, though. Mr. Park usually takes his sweet time with foreplay and prep, perhaps enjoying way too much to finger him open and listening him plead for the real thing. But tomorrow morning he has that important meeting and he can't be late, therefore having to sleep earlier and shortening their playtime.

Not that San mind. He finds himself rather impatient and eager for that moment. 

A smile turned the corners of his lips up when he stretched his arm behind his back and took hold of the heavy, hot cock. He briefly pumped it, pushing the foreskin up and down to extract a shy droplet of precum and listening attentively to Seonghwa's groans before finally aligning it against his slicked hole.

Due to his careful preparation the stretch doesn't burn and he eagerly bottoms out, parting his lips away to release a throaty moan. It feels nice. Thick and long, reaching places inside him only he could. He closes his lips around the older finger when a thumb approaches his mouth, enveloping it with his tongue and sucking sloppily when he thrust upwards, strong thighs smacking against his ass. His wet eyelids flutter when he looks at Mr. Park, attempting to keep still under such a patronizing yet menacing gaze, even when he's the one on top.

“You look so pretty like this, San-ah. Such a sweet boy, aren't you?” the words reach his ears like sweet poison, brain getting all kind of fuzzy and warm. He nods immediately, holding the elder's wrist to replace his thumb with the index and middle finger, whining around them when they reach his throat. Another hand curls around his hip to gain leverage and a hard thrust makes him moan. “You are made to be filled like this... So fucking beautiful.”

The praise fuels him to start bouncing, impaling himself on the thick cock with enthusiasm. The hand previously holding his hips come up to hold the back of his neck: without interrupting the rhythm, Mr. Park hold his head in place and fuck his throat roughly, giving not a damn when he starts to choke and drool all over his hand. It's feels overwhelming, fucking himself on a nice, fat cock, while his mouth is fingered mercilessly.

San can't stop his own sounds, mumbling a whiny mess around the older's fingers and involuntarily squeezing tight on the cock inside him. It's kind of shameful being rendered to such a state while he is supposed to be the one in the power, riding the life out of the men and making him squirm on the chair. Whenever San is with him he doesn't mind giving up on the control. Instead, he finds himself looking forward to their escapades.

The long fingers leave his mouth empty and he almost protests out loud if it wasn't for a kiss. Their lips clash against each other and San eagerly suck on the older's tongue, not minding the taste of nicotine. He can feel when he smiles between the kisses, proceeding to bite his lower lip in the following second and sliding warm hands up and down his sides. Although they are standing vulnerable by chilly air Mr. Park feels indeed hot, indeed helping him keep warm as he said he would earlier.

It's impossible to not feel hot right now, sweating even. On a particularly angled thrust the thick cockhead brushes against his prostate and his thighs start to shake. The heat pooling on his lower belly is getting bigger. Bucking his hips to rub his erection against Seonghwa's abdomen, he whimpers when the glistening tip slides the smooth surface, leaving a wet trail along the rigid line of muscles there.

“Are you close? Is my baby going to cum for daddy already?” The amused patronizing tone combined to a slow, lovingly caress of a thumb on his hip bone has him blushing, subconsciously clenching around the thick cock in hope to milk the older and make him feel good too before spilling all over their stomachs.

“Hnhh- don't wanna! I've missed you, daddy-” he can't complete the phrase because Mr. Park is lifting him up, arms holding him securely before bending him over the wooden table, knocking the ashtray carelessly. In the back of his mind San feared that the noise might awake his boyfriend, but then a swollen cockhead catches at his rim and his slightly parted lips let out a _needy_ whine. “P-put it back inside me, daddy”

Thumbs circles his stretched rim, opening it wide. He barely hears a noise before he feels something _warm_ drip down his crack, sliding inside his puffy rim and making his cheeks heat up even harder. How much of a slut he is, bent over almost in the open, facing the sea while being spitted on and fucked by his boyfriend's father? Before pleading one more time, Mr. Park is pressing in again. He is girthy and by the time his crotch flushes against the reddened skin of his ass, San is painting, feeling oh, so full.

“You missed this, sweet boy?” he rocks his hips gently at first, trimmed nails digging at his left thigh and burning just the right amount when he picks it up, helping him fold it on top of the table to better access. Then he grinds deeper, stimulating his sweet spot restlessly and making him spill out a string of agreement and whimpers. “Poor baby. Is my son not treating you right?”

He should disagree to not put father against son. Wooyoung it's not that good nor experienced as his dad but he is not the worst. It's not his fault he is such a slut. But it's still hot to get Mr. Park competitive, so he agrees with a muffled moan.

“Shh, It's okay. You know you can always come to daddy, don't you, sweetheart?”

San can't see but he bet the man is smirking. It suits him so much. It's unfair for someone to be this handsome. And _hot_. San swore he tried to resist, avoiding even being alone in a room with him the first few times he attended their house. It didn't took long for him to break, though. Nowadays, he always comes back. It's only him who can wreck him good like this.

A particular thrust made his breath hitch, the desire to cum hitting him so quick his eyes rolled back behind his lids. He wails, sticking his hands behind to grab at the older's arms in an attempt to make him stop so as to not cum on the same instant. It doesn't go as planned. The older takes the cue to cross his arms behind the small of his back, grabbing at both of his wrists to gain leverage to pound him harder.

The slap of skin against skin combined to the wet smacking sound of the penetration is ringing loudly on his ear. So absorbed in it, San can't measure the own sounds he is making, noisy high-pitched whines and pleas falling out his parted spit soaked lips nonstop.

“You are being _so_ loud, sweetheart. Should daddy go slower?”

It immediately pushes a denial out of him. “I-i can take it!”

“That's right. But you should slow down a bit, or else Wooyoung might come here, too see what is all that noise. He's going to watch quite a show.” Mr. Park doesn't have scruples. It's _filthy_ and _sickeningly_ exciting. San entire body reacts, legs trembling and walls squeezing around the thick cock. A needy moan leave his lips when the elder touches the point where they are connected. “He would see how you stunning you look while while taking a _real_ cock. ”

“Mr. Park, p-please…”

The elder slams his hip harder, pushing a sob out of him. At this point he is drooling, unable to do more than whimper, fuzzy brain only focusing on cock. _Daddy's fat cock_ , to be exact. He loves it more than anything.

“Do you want it, sweet boy? Do you want people to watch how nice you take daddy's cock?”

Oh god, San does want it. His boyfriend could see, he doesn't care anymore. He just wants to be put on display while daddy does him good. He is aching for it and he let's the older know by clenching tight around him. 

Following next a string of curses fall out of the elder's lips and his rhythm begins to falter. The slender fingers curled around his thigh grips it tighter and he angles his hips to hit exactly on that sensitive spot inside of him. His vision go white for a moment and the liquid of the same color spurts out of his cock in strong ropes. It's mind-blowing, to say at least.

When he pulls out, a thick string of cum connects the head to his hole. The liquid starts to drip down the inside of his shaky thighs. His hole is filled to the brim with it, feeling warm and almost soothing to his walls.

“Sorry, darling. I made you all messy.” He laughs, good-natured. “Let's go take a shower. Daddy is getting you all clean and pretty again.”

As usual, Mr. Park does help him get clean before sending him back to his son's bedroom. He never leaves any hickey but sometimes he does leave him limping. That's always the hardest to hide from Wooyoung. Also something who always put an amused grin on Mr. Park's stupidly handsome face. The man enjoys seeing him struggling in front of Wooyoung because of him.

He is mean in many sort of ways but San is just wicked as him, hence why they are a perfect match and he always begs for daddy to do him.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk your thoughts  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/faintroze?s=09)


End file.
